leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nocturne/@comment-35229418-20151108140435/@comment-10136989-20151119175158
Black cleaver is pretty expensive for a first item that has a fairly useless passive early on, I definitely think Youmuus is the way to go, then building into some tank stats. Also because of how good attack speed is on him simply buying a dagger or two for 300 gold is amazingly cost efficient, even if you don't finish up the item straight away. Not too sure about Deaths dance on him either, 90% of the damage Noc is running into opponents is his autoattacks, it only really synergises with his ult in terms of the vamp passive. the 12% reduction is pretty situational too, it's ideal against burst for surviving then healing up to survive a bit longer, but Noc survives burst anyway with his shield. He does have to wait a couple of seconds to get his fear off so like I say, situationally a good item, not a definite buy. Looking over the attack speed items there really isn't one that synergises a whole lot with Noc anymore. Going Zerks boots would be good against teams lacking too many auto-attackers to replace Tabi, Triforce could be a great pickup but is very expensive for a jungler to aim for. It's lost its AP component and now gives cdr and more crit which is great for Noc. Getting a Stinger but not building it into anything is viable because of how short games are at the moment, and 1200 gold for 50% AS and 10% cdr is crazy good. As far as Phantom dancer goes you pay 2800 gold for an item to 1v1 someone, something Noc doesn't have a problem with outside of champs like Fiora anyway. It gives 40% AS, 30% Crit, meaning you're paying 600 gold for the passive effects. The first passive effect is only effective at <500 range. Noc's leash range is 465 range meaning either they don't escape the leash and become feared, or they do and you lose 12% movespeed. Also worth noting that while on Duskbringer Nocturne already avoids unit collision and has a much higher %movespeed boost. So effectively the 600 gold you pay is for 12% less damage from a single champion you have auto attacked in the last 10 seconds. Effective immediately after ult, ineffective in many other scenarios. Shiv is a viable option too, helps with jungle and wave clear as well as adding some nice immediate burst after ult. Really though just getting Youmuu's and using the active every engage should be enough for assassination attempts. I also recommend the new and improved Hydra route, allowing you to get some lifesteal earlier on, and switch into flat HP when the frontline becomes a bit more dangerous. Also again, after an item or two Black cleaver can become good with its shred, but the reliance on stacking the reduction on targets to become cost effective is its issue. Also worth noting that while Noc does scale well with damage and attack speed, his melee all-in nature means he needs to survive damage. If he isn't dead, he is putting out consistent damage in fights and chasing people down.